


Tea Time 2: Electric Boogaloo

by thegreatwhizzermoroni



Series: Piping hot tea [2]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, also, but here we go, but yeah, i now declare this series a joke, poptarts and kevin absolutely hate eachother oops, this took me so long to write oops, welcome back to hell everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatwhizzermoroni/pseuds/thegreatwhizzermoroni
Summary: Welcome back, everyone.Tea and drama happens.I’m so sorry.





	Tea Time 2: Electric Boogaloo

**Author's Note:**

> I look at part 1 of these series and think to myself: what the FUCK was going on in my head thats awful and I hate it umu  
> But woo, part 2  
> I might change the title later but probably not

“Ok, bitch, so I was thinking—“

“I’M NOT IN MY BED YET!!” Poptarts screeched, slamming the door shut. He took his time getting onto his bed. When he finally did, Connor cleared his throat. “Well what I was saying was bitch we should totally have karaoke night.”

Poptarts looked Connor straight in the eyes and said “We are not having karaoke night.”

“Why not? It’ll be fu—“

“I refuse to listen to Kevin sing for 3 hours.”

“And how do you know he would sing for 3 hours?” Connor pouted. “Because that’s such a Kevin thing to do.”

“What’s he gonna do, sing Dancing Queen the whole time?”

“Yes.”

Connor angerly stood up and went to the door. He started yelling the tune of Dancing Queen. Suddenly, someone from the other room started screaming the lyrics.

“YOU CAN DANCE! YOU CAN JI-IVE! HAVING THE TIME OF YOUR LIIIFE!”

It was, in fact, Kevin.

This was a mistake. Connor ran back to his bed and jumped onto it. He was startled. “I told you!”

“I’m sorry!”

“BITCH YOU KNOW HES A HUGE ABBA FAN!”

“FRIDAY NIGHT AND THE LIGHTS ARE LOWWW! LOOKING OUT FOR A PLACE TO GO!!”

This was spooky. Very spooky. Connor buried himself into his pink sweater. Poptarts threw his poptart at him. “Stupid bitch.”

Kevin continued singing Dancing Queen. Tea time was ruined.

Or so they thought.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!!” Michaels shouted at Kevin. And then Kevin called him the n-word. And then they got into a fight about racism, but at least the singing stopped.

“Thank god it’s over..”

“Yeah, so no karaoke night?”

Connor avoided Poptarts’ gaze. Neither of them spoke for a moment. “You just want to sing a sappy duet with Kevin, don’t you?”

“OK, MAYBE.”

Poptarts took a bite out of a new poptart he opened after throwing his at Connor. “He’d never do it, just saying.”

“I know he wouldn’t, but I at least have to try.” Connor pouted again and folded his arms. There was a knock on the door. “Come in!”

It was, of course, Kevin. Because Kevin has to interrupt everything everyone does. “I heard you guys gossip in here sometimes, can I join?”

Poptarts jabbed Connor in the side with his elbow. Connor glared at him. “If you want to.”

“Price, sit next to Connor!” Poptarts moved over so far, he almost fell off his bed. “You two need some serious interaction, the pining is way too hard to watch.”

Kevin looked at Poptarts in confusion while Connor glared harder, his face extremely red. “What’s pining mean?”

“IT MEANS TREES!” Connor blurted out. “TREES!!”

Kevin didn’t question further. He sat between Connor and Poptarts, settling in more than he needed to. He looked like he was high. And he probably was, considering he put an arm around Connor. “So anyway, you guys wanna hear what I’ve been up to, lately?”

“Oh boy, tell me!” Poptarts said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. “I dont know if you guys heard, but I called Michaels a ni—“

“ELDER PRICE, WE DO NOT NEED THAT LANGUAGE HERE, WE’RE IN AFRICA!!”

He blinked. He looked Connor straight in the eyes and said “Nibber.”

Poptarts burst out laughing. He didn’t know why he was laughing, but he was. Connor wanted to hit both of them for being so rude. But he could never hit Kevin. So he reached over and smacked Poptarts twice. “OW, FUCK! WHY’D YOU HIT ME?!”

Connor refused to answer. He was like an angry little man who hasn’t had his coffee today, even though he doesn’t drink coffee. “Ha ha, Poptarts got bitch slapped.”

Kevin sounded like a stoner. Nobody decided to comment on that, though. “So also I think im gay.”

Poptarts choked on his poptart. Connor didnt register what was happening. All he did was focus on Kevins arm around his shoulder. “YOU’RE WHAT?!”

“H-O-M-O-S-E-X-U-A-L!”

“SINCE WHEN?!”

“Since like, forever ago.”

“Wait, what’s happening?” Connor broke out of his daze, his eyes still half lidded. “KEVIN’S GAY!”

“HE’S WHAT?!” Connor screeched. “Hi.” Kevin waved to both of them. “I’m still here, by the way.”

Connor started screaming. It was one long continuous scream. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADo you maybe wanna go out with me sometime?”

Poptarts choked on his poptart again. “What?”

“I’M JOKING!” Connor shouted, jumping up and running to the bathroom.

“What does he mean by go out?”

Poptarts gave Kevin an ‘are you serious right now??’ look. “You dense motherfucker.”

 

-

 

Connor stared at himself in the mirror. “What the FUCK were you thinking, McKinley? What the FUCK!” He gripped the sides of the sink hard. “That was fucking stupid of me, what the fuck!”

He continued staring at himself, face red with frustration. Or was he blushing? He didn’t know, but he didn’t want to know, either. “FUCK!”

 

-

 

“Bitch, he’s taking a long time in the bathroom.” Poptarts tugged at Kevins sleeve. “Go get him, bitch, I’m bored as fuck.”

“Why me? My spots gonna turn cold,” Kevin looked at him confused. Poptarts threw his poptart at Kevins face. “He likes you better than me, you stupid bitch, go calm down your boyf.”

“My what?”

“GO GET HIM, BITCH!!” Poptarts forcefully shoved Kevin off the bed. “OW, FUCK!” Kevin shouted. “OK, FINE, GODDAMN!”

Kevin started mumbling curses under his breath as he left the room. “I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU DUMB BITCH, AT ME!” Poptarts threw his box of poptarts at the door as Kevin closed it.

“Motherfucking dumb blonde midget, push me off the bed while I can step on your ass and crush you,” Kevin murmured bitterly. He reached the bathroom door and knocked on it. “Hey, McKinley, you ok?” Kevin lightly knocked on the door, still mad about Poptarts pushing him off the bed.

There was a sniffle. “I’m never ok,” Connor said, his voice wavering. “Me neither, can I come in?”

“It’s unlocked..”

Kevin opened the bathroom door, only to see Connor sitting on the toilet, his head in his hands with tears streaming down his face. “Jesus, what happened?”

“I was born.” Connor wiped at his eyes, trying to get rid of the tears that kept coming down. “I’m really stupid, Kevin. I’m really really stupid.”

“Why, what happened?”

Kevin is the stupid one, but he’s too stupid to figure that out. “I can’t tell you.”

“Was it something I did, or did you do something?”

“It’s nothing.”

“HURRY THE FUCK UP!” Poptarts shouted from the bedroom. “STOP FUCKING EACHOTHER, I’M BORED!”

“Stupid blonde bitch,” Kevin muttered. “He’s right, I should hurry up and stop being a baby...”

Poptarts was screaming as if he was turning into a super saiyan. “I should go...” Connor got up off the toilet and pushed past Kevin out the bathroom. “You don’t have to come back if you don’t want to.”

“Yay, finall- oh.” Poptarts took one look at Connor and he immediately switched from angry little man throwing a tantrum to worried little man who needed to help is friend. “On second thought, maybe we should end tea time for today.”

“No, no,” Connor started, rubbing his eyes. “I was just having another episode. I’m fine.”

“Sweetie, you are not fine, come here.” Poptarts enveloped Connor into a hug. Connor made no effort to hug back.

Tea time was over for today. There was too much drama happening. “I’m such a dumb bitch, Poptarts.”

**Author's Note:**

> So like? I wrote a thing for my creative writing class and it involves Kevin and it might end up in a book oops  
> If yall wanna read that, let me know and I’ll type it and post it  
> Ok bye


End file.
